Leshawna Goes to Heaven
In this short story Leshawna dies after getting into a fight and winds up in heaven. -The Fight- "Yo girl you needa calm down," Leshawna backed away from a tough black girl with liberty spikes. "Why back off? I wanna fight you," the villainous girl with the liberty spikes threatened, a smirk appearing on her face as she lifted her brass knuckles. "I think you should calm down girlfriend. I think you should consider going to church." Leshawna tried to save herself from the fight as well as change the life of the bully. "I don't believe in Jesus. My savior is MYSELF because God doesn't exist." the punk bully raised her fist. "Jesus is your savior... y'all just don't know it yet." Leshawna whipped a tear from her eye. "I was like you once. By the way, what is your name?" "It's... Romania." the punk bully who had just been revealed to be named Romania gritted her fierce teeth. "I like that name. Jesus loves ya. Just... think about it," Leshawna smiled and gave a thumbs up, knowing she couldn't escape. "No he doesn't!!! STOP!!! There's nothing you can do now... lights out for you and I hope you never wake up!" Romania then punched Leshawna and she fell to the ground like a piece of steak that had just slid off of a plate. Hard and fast she fell. Onto the concrete. She ruptured her skull, but it was painless and she died right away - Jesus spared the people of seeing blood and Leshawna of feeling any pain. -Heaven- "Wake up Leshawna," God spoke softly and gently. Leshawna stood up and grabbed her breast in pain, "Ugh.. where am I?" "You're in heaven now Leshawna. And here take that hand from your bosom and I'll heal it. There's no pain in heaven girl." God instructed. "Ye-yes jehovah my one and only," Leshawna cooed and did as he had instructed. God began making peculiar noises and waving his hands around. Soon the pain on her boob was gone and she gasped. She ran over and caressed god, "Thanks y'all for accepting me into heaven. God I love you and always knew you were real!" "I know, that's why you're here. Because you believed in me. You also have changed many lives. Romania will be a christian and she'll meet you here. Do you forgive her for accidentally killing you?" God asked. "Y-yes lord, I don't care anymore! Where is Jesus doe?" Leshawna raised her left eyebrow out of curiosity. "Jesus. Come out Jesus, someone knew is here." God called in a gentle, soft, sweet, tender, immaculate voice. Jesus walked out. He looked just like his dad and Leshawna - dark skin and dreads. "I love you too Leshawna. Welcome, your Grandma is here." "I love you Jesus Christ...I love you my savior I love you woOOOooooOOoooo!!!" Leshawna sang soulfully, snapping her fingers. God and Jesus began to snap along as she sang a song of worship and praise. A few minutes later Leshawna ended the song on a high note, "YES JESUS I LOVE YOOUOOUOUOUOOUOUooOoooooooooooOOOOOOooooo!!!! YEAH!" "That was immaculate. Jesu's voice isn't even as glorious. Let's go meet everyone now then shall we?" God said, walking forward with Leshawna and Jesus at his side - into the neighborhood of heaven. The gates opened slowly and it was beautiful and clean and there were deer by a golden river. Leshawna cried tears of joy. "This is-" "Beautiful. Like you daughter." God finished. "How did you-you know?" Leshawna said in awe. "I'm God, remember?" He laughed. Leshawna and Jesus laughed too. "Nice dreads," Leshawna remarked. "I like yours better," Jesus said humbly. "Thou have humility." God shook his head in approval and patted Jesus on the head. "Oh yeah God.. before we go in, is there secular music in heaven?" Leshawna awaited a response. "No. Only christian. There is christian rap for you, Leshawna, I know it's your favorite.." God said. "How did you-" "I'm God. Don't question this," God replied sternly. "Okay." Leshawna swore. "It's christian rap music though, it does not have any vulgar lyrics or the word ni**er, alright? I know you do like 50 Cent but there are much better christian rappers here who preach the word of God. See Lecrae. Also, 50 Cent won't be joining us in heaven.." God commanded. "Alright, this will be fun. Bye God and Jesus. I guess I'll see you two later? Alpha and omega." Leshawna hummed. "Yes you shall. If you ever have a question just call my name. We are having a holy feast tonight at seven. Be there." God informed Leshawna and then slowly drifted away from her along with his one and only son. Jesus turned back and winked at Leshawna. She cried another tear of joy and then headed to see her grandmother. -Jail- Romania was arrested by the police and damned to prison for murder. Leshawna never got married or had kids and it was all Romania's fault. She knew this and regretted it. On October 31st... Romania sat in her cell. "Jesus.. I know you exist now and I'm sorry for murdering Leshawna. I love you." She cried, remembering the girl she murdered. "Forgive me." The following morning the police came to bring Romania breakfast. What they found was depressing. Romania lied dead on the floor, God had taken her life away so she wouldn't have to suffer in jail. She could be with him. -Epilogue- "Hello," Romania awoke in heaven and removed her punk shades to see the beauty that surrounded her. "Hello daughter," Jesus greeted with elegance. His dreads swayed in heaven's wind. Romania jumped up and hugged Jesus with all her might. "I love you Jesus Christ, Jehovah, the prophet, the king of kings, lord of lords." "I forgive you," Jesus said with a tear. "I know... you're Jesus," Romania began to cry. Jesus winked at Romania and then laughed. He then took her on a passionate walk through the glorious heavens. After an hour or so he made Romania talk to Leshawna. She was speechless. It was the girl who murdered her... one she never thought of forgiving. "Ro-ro-romania?" Leshawna gasped and put her hand on her chest. She nearly fainted. "Yes!" Romania was embarrassed but embraced Leshawna anyways. Jesus put his hand on Leshawna's shoulder, and his other on her thigh. "Though be calm and forgive your neighbhor." "I-" "You?" "I forgive you." Romania sobbed. Leshawna then began sobbing and they danced together and praised God and Jesus with all their mightiest feelings. "I prayed for you, and it worked... I knew it," Leshawna smiled and whipped the tear from her eye. Romania took Leshawna's hand, "Friends?" Leshawna nodded, "Friends... forever." "Why don't us three go to the altar, for the afternoon holy feast? We will praise the mighty's name and dance." Jesus advised. "Yeah gurl! Let's go!" Leshawna laughed. The three best friends headed off together. They chatted and laughed along the way and it was a very fun adventure. That concludes Leshawna's journey for now... But what happened to some of the other Total Drama contestants? Well.... you'll just have to wait and see. Main Series: Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Satanist Harold vs. Christian Duncan) Love Is Forever, Zoey and Mike's Christian Journey The "Mean Girl"Accepts Jesus 7 Deadly Sins: Silent B's Secret (Lust Owen's Food Obsession (Gluttony Mike's Million (Greed) Dave's Spiritual Laziness (Sloth) Duncan's Destruction (Wrath) Lightning, The Runner-Up (Envy) Justin's And His Mirror (Vanity)